Red Skies
by Laceknee1349
Summary: A Caryl AU where Carol works as a school teacher and Daryl works at a meat factory with his good friend Connor.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

The Irish Pub in town had become Daryl's safe haven from his brother as well as his father, he drove there with his close friend Connor every Friday after work at the meat factory. They were sitting in their usual spots, positioned in front of one of the main TV's and close to the bartender that they often times had conversations with. The pub was nearly empty that night, they were on their second round of beers, and were complaining about their difficulties they had at work earlier that day.

"God that new worker is a fuckin' bitch," Connor groaned as he ran his fingers through his short hair. Daryl nodded bluntly in response to Connor's complaining.

"I know, she always takes things so fuckin' personally, she should know we're just jokin' around," Daryl added, his elbow propped up on the table so his arm could support his head, "I'm tired as hell, maybe we should call it a night soon," Daryl commented with a sigh, his muscles ached from manual labor they had to do that day and all he wanted was to crawl in bed and sleep. A few moments later a bell and the door rang, signaling the entrance of more people into the pub. The two men heard the laugher of woman and turned their heads slightly to see a small group of them in conversation.

"There's that lady you fancy," Connor laughed, he was referring to the woman with the short hair and layered shirts. Daryl glared at him briefly before returning his gaze to the woman, "they've been coming here the last few weeks, maybe they're gonna become regulars," Connor shrugged, Daryl nodded in agreement as he watched the woman sit at one of the corner booths with her friends. He watched the woman laugh wildly at a comment one of her friends made, he watched as she adjusted her shirt, and he watched as he quickly casted him a sideways glance and smile.

"Shit," Daryl grumbled quickly as the woman began laughing, Connor wore a smug expression on his face due to Daryl's embarrassment.

"Ya' know talkin' to women ain't that hard," Connor stated with a grin.

"Says you," Daryl snarled, "Ya' know how many times I tried talkin' to her? It ain't gonna happen," he huffed and took a swig of his beer.

"Yer such a pansy ass," Connor laughed before swatting Daryl playfully on the back.

"Ya' don't understand, all the women come crawlin' to ya' practically, I jus' scare them," Daryl gripped the cool glass in his hand tightly as he glared down into it.

"Ya do have one of them faces," Connor said as he glanced back over at the woman, "ya' know she's starin' right at yer' back," he smiled.

"So?" Daryl glared over at Connor's smug smile.

"So," Connor began, "that means she likes ya'," Daryl rolled his eyes.

"Than what d'ya suggest I do?"

"Walk over there and act like a fuckin' man fer once!"

"I don't know what the hell to say to a pretty woman like that!" Daryl growled.

"How about ya' say hi to her?"

"Then what? She's around all her friends, she'll get all embarrassed that an ugly ass guy is talkin' to her," he sighed, "I don't wanna embarrass her," Connor gave him a weird look before getting up slowly, "the fuck you think yer' doin?" Daryl asked with a somewhat shocked expression on his face.

"I'm gonna bring her over here, obviously ya' need some help," he said as he began taking steps over to the woman watching them.

"Sit the fuck down," Daryl growled under his breath, "great now they're watchin' us like we're a couple of idiots."

"Hey, yer' the idiot here," Connor laughed, Daryl grabbed his arm forcefully and pulled him back to his seat. Connor took his seat stubbornly and gave Daryl a stern look, "ya' need to talk to her, I see the way ya' look at her. Last week I swear ya' were starin' at her for ten fuckin' minutes straight," Daryl knew Connor was right, last week he had been observing the woman a lot, mostly because he began to notice the bruises she had on her body. He recognized those types of bruises because his mother often wore the same kind, his eye's just couldn't stray from her that night. He had wanted to talk to her so damn badly, but he had no idea what to say. Daryl took another swig of his beer quickly and slammed it down on the table before standing up.

"Alright, fuck it, I'm gonna go talk to her," he said sternly to Connor, his face full of determination and fear. He forced himself step towards the woman, all of which were absorbed with their drinks and conversation, no longer staring at Daryl and Connor. Daryl's body felt like it weighed much more than it did, his legs were tingling and he could feel his face slowly redden. He glanced quickly at Mitch, the bartender, and Mitch gave Daryl a smile and nod in reassurance. He was closer to them within a few moments, close enough where they halted their conversation to look up at him. He could only imagine how awkward he must have looked to them. He took a deep breath and looked over to the woman he wanted to talk to. His eyes caught her swift hand movement to cover her left hand, the hand that her wedding ring resided. He looked at her hesitantly, his fingers fidgeting with the hem of his flannel shirt.

"Hey," Daryl began, "I'm Daryl," his face was burning up and it didn't help that the woman's friends began giggling to eachother. His hands clenched into fists as he waited for her response.

"I'm Carol," she said sweetly, he made direct eye contact with her and froze in place, his thoughts halted and his breath caught in his throat. "_Damn she's fucking beautiful_" he thought to himself. The woman named Carol gave him a questionable expression from the long silence that hung in the air.

"Oh, um," he stuttered, "I was just wondering' if ya wanted ta' go out sometime 'er somethin," he said as his hand clutched awkwardly at the back of his neck. She laughed and his stomach twitched and fluttered at the sound.

"I don't really know you," she responded with a sideways smirk, his heart sank and she could see the disappointment in his eyes.

"Well, ya know we could change that," he mumbled half heartedly.

"You do seem nice though," she looked to the woman to her left as if asking her a question, the woman nodded and Carol turned back to face Daryl, "so I guess I'll take you up on your offer," her smile grew as Daryl's expression changed to a look of shock and confusion. There was another long pause, Carol cleared her throat in efforts to urge him to continue, "so where would you like to go for our little date?" she asked playfully, Daryl hadn't thought his plan through enough to know an answer.

"I dunno," he responded, which made the other woman break out in another fit of giggles.

"How about Red Sky? It's just down the street and it's a great place to have lunch, how about meet there at about noon tomorrow?" She smirked, Daryl nodded in agreement.

"Sure, that sounds great," he laughed, a small smiled coming to his lips, "see ya' there I guess," Carol smiled once again before Daryl turned quickly and headed back to sit by Connor.

"So how'd it do?" Connor asked with a laugh as he drank the remainder of his beer.

"I guess I have a date tomorrow," Daryl said with a wide grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Daryl waited patiently outside of the restaurant, it was a warm Georgia day and he was already coated in a thin layer of sweat. He had been nervous all morning, he changed his outfit about a dozen times and combed his stubborn hair and wished it to be tamed for once. He thought briefly about buying flowers for her but decided that was a bit too much for this simple lunch date. He leaned up against the brick wall awkwardly, glancing both ways down the street every few seconds in search of any sign of her. He looked to the massive clock on one of the nearby buildings and it read "12:10", he sighed heavily, hoping he hadn't been stood up like the people on TV. Ten minutes passed by and he was thinking about just leaving, but just as the thought entered his mind a small van pulled into the parking lot. He smiled briefly when he saw Carol step lightly out of the passenger door. She saw him standing against the brick wall and waved at him with a forced smile on her face, he waved back and walked over to her. She was fumbling in her bag to find some makeup, a worried look covering her face. Ed had beat her that morning, giving her a black eye, she noticed Daryl walking over to her so she quickly began applying powder to her slightly puffy eye.

"Hey," Daryl greeted her as he approached her, his gaze quickly landed on the darkness under her left eye. She sighed heavily and gave him a wary look.

"I'm sorry, I look like a mess," she muttered as she put her makeup back into her bag.

"Nah, ya' look just fine," Daryl reassured her, she smiled weakly up at him. He decided not to push the topic further, he hardly knew the woman so it wasn't his place to ask where she got her black eye from.

"Well I'm starving," he said with a smile as she placed her purse over her shoulder, "let's go eat," they began slowly walking to the entrance of the restaurant, Carol walking a few steps ahead of Daryl.

"Haven't ever eaten here before," Daryl commented.

'Well it really is a lovely place to eat," she said with a grin, "I take my daughter Sophia here to eat sometimes," she added as they approached the door, Daryl walked quickly ahead of her to grab the handle and opened the door for her. She couldn't help but giggle at the effort he put in to be a gentlemen to her, a grinned slightly at the sound of her laugh.

"Hello," the hostess greeted them with a smile, "table for two?" she asked.

"Yeah," Daryl responded awkwardly, he had never really been to an actual sit-down restaurant before so he didn't quite know the routine. The hostess nodded and guided them over to the booths, she set two menus on the table and moved back so they could sit down. Daryl sat in his seat stiffly, looking at Carol as he did.

"What will you two have to drink?"

"I'll have a water," Carol said simply with a polite tone.

"I'll have a Pepsi," Daryl grunted, he would have asked for a beer but he didn't really feel like drinking. His hands fidgeted in his lap as the hostess wrote down their comments and walked briskly away.

"So," Carol said after a few minutes of silence, "what do you do for a living?"

"I work at the meat packing factory down the road," he responded, a slightly embarrassed look on his face, "how 'bout you?"

"I work at the elementary school, I'm a teacher there," she responded sweetly, "a third grade teacher," Daryl nodded.

"So, do ya' like teachin'?" Daryl asked.

"I love it," she laughed, "children are so fun to be around, I love my students so much," Daryl grinned to himself, he liked how passionate she seemed about teaching, it was cute to him, "how do you like it at the factory?"

"it's alright," he responded blandly, "but me and Connor try and make it somewhat bearable."

"Is Connor that man you were with at the bar yesterday?"

Daryl laughed, "Yeah that was him."

"He seems nice, you guys seem pretty close."

"Yeah, we are," Daryl paused, "don't have many friends," he frowned slightly.

"Same here," Carol smiled at him in a caring way, "that's why we must cherish the ones we have," Daryl nodded in agreement. Their waiter soon approached them with their beverages and sat them down at the table.

"You two ready to order?" she asked.

"I'm ready, I'll have a Reuben with a side of potato wedges" Carol responded, "how about you Daryl?" he hesitated and looked over the menu quickly.

"I'll have a bacon cheeseburger," he said to the waitress, she nodded and wrote down the orders before leaving. Daryl sighed and grasped his glass in his hands. Carol freed her straw from the paper wrapping and placed it into her ice water. Daryl watched her with curious eyes, she caught his gaze and Daryl looked away quickly, a red tint coming to his face.

"You've never been on a date before have you?" she asked with a sneaky grin.

"Not really," Daryl said gruffly, "so I guess I don't really know how the whole thing works," he sighed, looking down at the contents of his glass, "I'm sorry if I'm not the best date," Carol laughed and lightly placed her hand on his, he flinched slightly at her touch. She didn't seem to mind though.

"You're doing just fine," she laughed, "don't worry about it, jut be yourself," Daryl nodded as Carol removed her hand from his.

"So tell me more about yer' teachin' and such, I'm sure that's a hell of a lot more interesting than the factory," Daryl added in attempts to direct the conversation to her, he really did want to know more about her.

"Well," she began, "teaching can be pretty difficult at times, I mean just the other day I had to clean up vomit from a student and separate two fights," she laughed, "but I guess it's pretty worth it in the end, I try and give them a good experience," Daryl nodded.

"Don't know if I could do that," he laughed gruffly, "I'd prolly go insane from their constant yappin' all the time," Carol smiled at his response and he couldn't help but stare at her eyes as she did, damn was she beautiful.

"You should stop by sometime," she suggested, Daryl froze at her words, was she already asking to see him again? Carol noticed his stiffness at her comment, "you really don't have to if you don't want to, it's just a suggestion," she said solemnly.

"Oh no!' Daryl responded quickly, "I would love to!" he said maybe a bit too eagerly.

"Great!" she grinned, "I'm sure the school wont mind if I have a visitor, I think the students will like you," she laughed. Daryl swallowed hard, what the hell had he gotten himself into? Soon the waitress came back with their food and set the plates in front of them.

"Enjoy," she said with a smile before leaving them once again.

"This looks really good," Daryl said with a happy tone before grabbing the large burger in his hands.

"They do have amazing burgers her," Carol commented before she began to bite into her sandwich. Daryl nodded and took his first bite, enjoying the lovely mix of meat flavors and cheese, he was defiantly going to come back her. There were a few moments of silence as they ate, as their eating slowed down they began talking again.

"Damn this burger is good," Daryl groaned, his face reddened slightly at the way he spoke, but it really was fucking good.

"This sandwich is pretty great as well, you should try one of the potato wedges though," she suggested as she motioned to the slices of potatoes on her plate.

"Alright," he said hesitantly before reaching over to her plate and grabbing one, he bit into it and decided it was super good as well, "these a fuckin' good too," he said before finishing the slice, Carol laughed, making Daryl's stomach flutter at the sound. They talked for about fifteen more minutes before Carol glanced down at her watch with a look of shock.

"Oh my gosh, I really should be going now," she said urgently, they had paid the bill moments before but Daryl didn't want her to leave just yet.

"ya' sure?" Daryl asked, he wanted to spend the whole fuckin' day with this woman, but he understood she had things to do.

"yes," she sighed, "I'm so sorry," she said as she got up quickly from her seat, Daryl got up quickly as well and followed her out the door. The hostess saying goodbye to them as hey exited.

"When am I going to see you again?" Daryl asked as he struggled to keep up with Carol's fast pace.

"How about you come to the school at 2:00 on Friday? You said you got off work early on Fridays," Carol suggested, Daryl nodded and within seconds they were at her van.

"Well, um," Daryl began, "have a good say I guess?"

"You too," Carol replied with a smile, she kissed him in the cheek quickly, making Daryl freeze with a shocked expression on his face. Carol giggled in response and got into her van. They waved goodbye to each other, leaving Daryl standing in the parking lot with a shocked expression on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

Daryl stood awkwardly at the entrance of the school, "_what the hell am I doin'?" _ he thought to himself with a heavy sigh before walking in the doors. He was practically shaking because of his nerves, his face already turning red, "_dammit, why didn't I fuckin' ask her where her classroom is_?" He walked towards a board with the names of teachers and their classrooms, after a few minutes of searching he found Carols name and room number. He took a deep breath before beginning his search of the building for her room, room 119. He walked quickly with hands in his pockets, eagerly glancing at room numbers.

"dammit," he cursed under his breath, he had just passed room 102 and he was getting antsy, damn this woman. After a few more minutes of quick searching he found the room he was searching for. His heart beated frantically in his chest as he approached the door, Carol was sitting quietly at her desk in the front of the room as the students did their work. He caught her eye wander to the clock every few seconds, he was late and he knew it. He was late because this building was so damn confusing! He walked quietly into the room, hoping not to disturb any of the students hard at work. His attempt were futile though as Carol caught sight of him.

"Oh there you are," she greeted him with a smile as she stood up, "here's our guest I was talking about this morning, his name is Daryl," he motioned to him and Daryl gave a hesitant wave to the class.

"Hi Daryl!" the students yelled in union, most of them seemed to be quite excited about him being there.

"Is it true that you hunt squirrel and deer and stuff?" one of the boys asked as he ran over to meet Daryl.

"Um," Daryl looked to Carol with a worried expression, he had never been good with kids and this damn woman was makin' a fool out of him, "yeah I do," Daryl responded, the kid looked up at him with a look of admiration, Daryl couldn't help but smile at the kid.

"that's so cool!" another boy added as he walked over to Daryl, a wide gin on his face, "I wanna be a hunter when I grow up!" Daryl chucked in response.

"It is pretty cool I guess," he mused, "puts food on the table, and every man should be able to put food on the table," he said as he awkwardly patted the boy on the back, the two boys beamed up at him.

"Okay you to, leave the poor man alone," Carol said with a grin, the boys nodded and headed back to their seats, "sorry about that," Carol laughed as she turned to face Daryl.

"They seem like nice kids," Daryl mumbled before Carol herded him over to her desk.

"They really are," she smiled, "sometimes they can be quite a handful," Daryl nodded as if her understood, he couldn't help but take a swift glance down at her left hand when she looked over towards the kids. There wasn't a ring on the hand, "_she musta took it off before I came_," Daryl thought, damn he felt bad about this, but he couldn't help but want her.

"So what am I supposed to do?" he asked, she grinned back at him with a somewhat suggestive look.

"Well the kids have their Phy Ed class in a bit, I normally just stay in my room and grade papers during that time period," her face reddened slightly as she continued, "so we could just hang out in here I guess," Daryl nodded, his heart beating in his chest. "_did she wanna foo around or somethin? Hell, they just met the other day_," he felt fuckin' dirty for even thinking such things, maybe she really did just wanna chat and spend time together? She didn't really seem like a woman that would be super forward or anything.

"Alright," Daryl responded bluntly as he took a seat next to her desk. She sat down as well and began sorting some papers absent mindedly.

"You know you don't have to be so nervous around me," she laughed to herself, Daryl swallowed hard, how could she tell?

"Sorry," he sighed as he tugged at the hem of his plaid shirt, "jus' kinda confused I guess," Daryl continued, his face getting a tad red once again, he hated the way his face grew hot when he was around her.

"There's nothing to be confused about," Caryl responded, a bell rang at the end of her comment and all of the students stood up quickly to leave, "have fun everyone!" she called after them, they said their goodbyes and headed out the door. She stood up and walked after them, closing the door once the students had all left. Daryl stood up slowly, his legs feeling as if they were made of lead. She looked over her shoulder at him, a sly grin on her face, almost sending him over the edge. The door clicked as she locked it, making him flinch slightly. "_What the hell is this woman gonna do to me?_" he thought nervously as she made her way back over to him, her arm found its way to his bicep and she cautiously held it.

"So," she began, a slight quiver in her voice, "wanna screw around?" she asked as she looked up at him with longing eyes. He felt so dirty for wanting her, for wanting to kiss every available surface of her. He felt even more disgusting since he knew she was married, although they had never even mentioned it, but he knew the man was a dick. No man should beat his wife, so something inside of him wanted to treat her right, to be careful with her, and to be gentle with her. It took him a few moments to respond to her question, all he could do was nod slowly.

"Alright," was all he could say, without a word Carol grabbed his hand and guided him to the back room of the classroom. Daryl was having trouble breathing because of how nervous he way, he had never actually made love to a woman, he'd only fucked them before. It wasn't that he loved her though, they really had only met the other day, but he knew there was a connection between the two of them, "hey Carol," he stopped her, halting his footsteps. She turned to look at him with a worried expression, "um," he paused, "let's not get too carried away okay?" he mumbled, damn was he embarrassed, but he knew they shouldn't have sex just yet. But that didn't mean they couldn't do other things of course.

"Of course," she said with a smile, as if she had planned this all along, "no sex," and with that she kissed him on the nose, making his stomach flip.

"Alright," he breathed as they continued into the back room. Inside the room was a bed and a table in addition to many school supplies.

"The bed is normally for the sick kids," she answered as she caught his gaze, he nodded in response. Daryl inched closer to her, her breath hot on his neck. Already he could feel his pants tighten around his growing member. She raised a hand hesitantly to his face before kissing him, he stood motionless for a few seconds before reacting. He kissed back awkwardly and maybe a bit to eagerly, his hand grasped the back of her neck as she curled her arms around him. He could hear her moan as he deepened the kiss, his hand traveled down to her waist, pulling her towards him. She was close enough that she could feel his throbbing hard-on through their jeans. She ground against it slowly as she tangled her fingers in his hair. His head lolled back as he struggled not to moan, her kisses traveled down his neck and to his collarbone with ease. He had never felt like this before, he'd never felt so nervous as well as incredibly turned on. He could feel her light touch travel down to his jeans, "_oh god what am I doing with a married woman?_" he thought to himself as she began to unbutton his jeans. He didn't stop her though, his own hands traveled down her waist to her back. He reached down under her jeans and cupped her ass in his hands, "_her ass is so fuckin' nice_," he thought as she let out a soft giggle at his grasp. She began backing up to the bed and sat down, making him lean over her as she slid his pants down to his knees. He wanted to pleasure her first though, because after he was finished he could be pretty much worthless.

"you first," he barely made out as he laid her down on the bed, he kicked off his pants and threw them to the side. His hands reached to the opening of her jeans, his hands were shaking and he was having troubles unbuttoning them, "dammit," he cursed, "_why do I gotta be so fuckin' nervous, it's not like ya' haven't done this before_," he told himself. He looked up at Carol's face to see her smiling down at him, and that's what made his hands steady once more. He unbuttoned and unzipped her pants and slowly slid them off, exposing a lacy pair of panties. He slid those off as well and kissed the inside of her thighs, "damn are you beautiful," he gasped between kisses.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Carol was gasping for air as Daryl began to go down on her, his breath hot on her core. He cupped her butt softly in his hands before slowly stroking her clit with his tongue, he had never eaten a girl out before so he wasn't quite sure how the process went. Her moans were the only thing re-assuring him that he was going in the right direction. Her pulled away from her, she was soaked with his saliva as well as her own juices, his right hand let go of her plump ass and felt it's way towards her thigh. Carol laid down against the bed as Daryl's left hand slid to her waist, he positioned his fingers in front of her core, feeling the heat she radiated from her body. He looked her in the eyes, wanting to see what her thoughts were about this whole situation. When she caught his gaze she smiled down at him, and seconds later he dug his fingers into her. He just used his index finger as well as his middle finger to work her, she was rocking slightly at the pumps of his arms that he made. She was so damn wet around his fingers. After a few more rough pumps and ragged breaths he pulled out to begin massaging her clit. He held a look on concentration as he waited for her orgasm. He had never before cared so much about giving a woman pleasure, but he wanted to give it to her more than anything.

"Oh god Daryl," Carol panted as she clutched his shoulders.

"Am I doing alright?" Daryl asked through ragged breath as he continued to work her into a frenzy. She moaned loudly as she nodded her head yes. He grinned as he began moving his finger faster, loving the way she jerked her hips in response to his touch. Her mouth went slack as she hit her climax, Daryl slowed his movements and enjoyed the twitching she made at her entrance.

"Daryl that was amazing," she breathed as she pulled his face closer to hers, wanting to cover him with kisses. He hesitated before kissing her, she knew he had just eaten her out right? She didn't seem to mind as their lips came crashing together once again, their hands eagerly clutching at each others backs. Daryl couldn't help but grind his member into her side. Carol got the hint and shoved her hand down to his erection, clenching it softly in her grasp and began to stroke it. She began to work faster as she pushed herself on top of him, as he lay down on the bed she sat to his side. She arched over him as she began to work him even faster. He couldn't help but let out a few guttural noises at the pleasure she was giving him. When she took him in her mouth he took in a sharp breath, damn she felt so good against him. He could tell he was getting close to his climax, he gripped her short hand between her fingers, trying to communicate to her that she should pull away if she didn't want him to cum into her mouth. All he could make out were a few moans of gibberish before he came, he groaned at his release and lay on the bed exhausted. He knew she had swallowed since she was laying her head against his heaving chest within seconds.

"Was it good?" she asked him hesitantly, he nodded his head as he looked down at her with an exhausted face.

"Yeah," was all he could manage to say, the cool air of the room felt good on his hot skin. He wrapped his arm around her slowly, tenderly stroking her back, "am I a bad person for wanting this?" he sighed, Carol turned to look at him with a questionable expression.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean we both know yer married," he rested his forehead against hers.

"Yes, I'm married," she sighed, "he beats me every day it seems like, he treats me and Sophia like garbage, yet I can't bring myself to leave him," she rested her arm on his chest and began to make small, gently circles, "I think I'm the bad person in this situation," Carol added, Daryl sighed deeply.

"Ya' know my mom had the same problem, I don' really know why she didn't leave the man," Carol rested her cheek against his chest as he continued, "hell, my dad used to beat me, so I guess you and me are pretty similar," Daryl sighed before kissing her forehead, "I'm gonna protect ya' though, cause no one was really there to protect me. I mean my brother tried, but he had more important shit to do than watch out for me."

"You can't protect me though Daryl," Carol whimpered.

"I can sure as hell try," Daryl mumbled as he pulled her closer to him. He pulled away from her and sat upright on the bed and looked down at her body. He hadn't noticed before all the bruises and scars that covered her body, he ran his fingers lightly over the injuries. His breath caught in his throat as she winced in pain when he touched one of the fresh bruises. In the distance a bell rang, making Carol flinch upright.

"We should get going," Carol muttered as she began slipping her clothes on, Daryl watched her for a few moments before putting his own clothes on. As Daryl was pulling his shirt on Carol began scribbling on a piece of paper.

"Here's my number," Carol said as she handed him the paper, "Call me tomorrow on your break if you want to meet up again sometime, I have to go find Sophia now," she said with a solemn smile before kissing him lightly on the cheek. As Carol began walking away Daryl wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into a deep kiss.

"Wish ya' didn't have to go," he breathed against her neck, Carol giggled before nibbling playfully at his ear, "see you later," Daryl said before letting Carol free, Carol nodded before walking out the door. When Carol was out of sight Daryl slumped onto the bed and groaned in frustration.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

Daryl sat on one of the decaying benches outside the backdoor of his work, a cigarette dangling on his lip as he stared down at his phone. He was thanking the heavens that Connor didn't have the same break time as he did that day, he knew right about now he would be given hell for being so nervous. He took another drag and looked to his other hand, which was holding the piece of paper that had Carols number written on it.

"Hell with it," Daryl groaned as he began dialing the numbers on his phone, once finished he raised it to his ear hesitantly. The ringing made his heart beat faster and faster, he took the cigarette from his mouth and put it out in the ash tray next to him.

"Hello?" He heard Carol say on the other end.

"Um," he paused, "it's Daryl."

"I'm so glad you called, I was beginning to think you weren't going to."

"Well I did," Daryl forced himself to laugh, "so, when you wanna meet up again?" he said as he fidgeted with his lighter in one hand.

"Well tomorrow afternoon Sophia is going to a friends birthday party, my husband is leaving that morning to go on a fishing trip with some of his friends," she paused, "if you wanted to come over then that would be good."

"Yeah," Daryl replied, "that sounds good."

"Great," she said cheerfully, she then recited directions to her house, which was actually just a few blocks away from his own.

"What time should I try and be there at?" Daryl asked.

"How about one thirty?" she replied softly, soon a mans bombing voice could be heard in the distance, over the phone line, Daryl wasn't quite sure what he was saying but it sounded like "Carol! Who the hell are ya talkin' to?!". The voice made Daryl's blood boil, "I gotta go Daryl, bye," she quickly muttered.

"Bye," he could barely reply before the call was ended. He set the phone to the side and hunched over, "what the hell am I getting myself into," he growled to himself.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

He sat in his s-10, parked about a block away from her house, watching the clock as he waited. He could tell she wasn't home yet due to the fact that there wasn't a vehicle parked inside the open garage. He looked to the clock, it read one twenty six, she still had a few minutes yet. He sighed and looked back to the house, it wasn't anything special, a two floor white picket fence house. Defiantly not a house Daryl could see himself living in. he leaned back against the passenger door and propped his legs up on the seat, waiting to spot her van drive up into the drive way. He debated on lighting a cigarette to pass the time, but decided he didn't want to smell like smoke when they were together. Instead, he chewed at his fingernails, yet another habit he still hadn't managed to get rid of. He ripped and peeled at his nail with his teeth until he finally saw Carol driving up the street. He quickly got out of his truck, making sure to lock it before he walked briskly towards the garage.

Carol parked her van quickly and hopped out of it with ease. She walked over to meet Daryl, closing the garage door as she approached him. She smiled up at him as she grabbed his hand and began leading him towards the front door. His face reddened in embarrassment at the way she took charge over him so easily. He saw her looking side to side, scanning the area for possibly onlookers. She grabbed the doorknob and turned it, Daryl could feel her grip on him tighten as they walked inside. Once inside, she looked to him with a smug smile on her face.

"Hello Daryl," she said sweetly, he swallowed hard before gathering enough courage to respond to her.

"Hey," he responded, "So, this is yer house I guess," he said as he looked around, "nice place."

"Thanks," she said with a smile before she slowly wrapped her arms around him, "I'm glad you came," she sighed as she pulled herself against his warm, masculine chest. He smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around her as well. She looked up at him, lust overcoming her and Daryl could see it clearly in her eyes. She kissed him roughly, catching him off guard. Their hands were all over each other within seconds, Carols breath hot on Daryl's neck as he kissed her softly down her neck. Clothes were quickly tossed aside and onto the floor, their bodies soon became connected. A sheen of sweat covered their bodies and harsh breathing was all that could be heard. First it was the couch, their jagged movements making the springs squeak in protest. Next was the counter, her back pressed against the cool granite as Daryl thrusted into her. The stairs were more of a challenge, they stumbled over each other a couple of times in their urgency to get to the top and to stay connected. But soon they made it to the guest bedroom. Daryl laid her gently on the bed, stopping to stroke her cheek lovingly before hopping on the bed himself. He positioned himself in her core once again and she resumed her loud moans. He grasped the headboard as he began thrusting into her, the headboard made slow, cracking sounds under the stress it was under from Daryl's push and pull movements.

"Oh god Carol, yer fuckin' beautiful," Daryl groaned between his jerky hip movements. He looked down at her through half closed eyes, her mouth agape, letting out uncontrolled moans pass her lips. One of his hands traveled up her stomach and grasped one of her exposed breasts, he kneaded it slowly and tenderly.

"I'm so close," she moaned, Daryl nodded and continued with his movements, hoping she wouldn't loose her orgasm. A few more thrusts and she came, her body heaving and laying limp, he continued though at a slowed pace, feeling his own orgasm coming near.

"jus' a few more seconds," he hardly managed to say before he came long and hard into her. He collapsed at her side, feeling moisture all around him. He lazily looked to Carol, who was rolling on her side to press herself against his heaving chest.

"We just fucked," Daryl managed to say in a husky voice, Carol nodded her head against his chest, "that's not good," she backed away from him, giving a questionable look.

"What do you mean it's not good? Didn't you like it?"

"Well of course I liked it, hell, I loved it," he sighed and wrapped a lazy arm around her, "but it doesn't change the fact that yer a married woman an' all," he looked down at her with a look of sadness and a bit of confusion.

"It's not hurting anyone Daryl," she pleaded, "please, it's fine, I promise," she grabbed his arm urgently.

"I don't wanna just be yer' fuck buddy Carol."

"You aren't, I promise," she burrowed her head into his scarred chest, "please don't leave me, I'll find the courage to leave him, I promise."

"Alright," he huffed as he began rubbing her back tenderly. After about half an hour of cuddling and half sleeping, they managed to gather their clothes and become decent. They said their goodbyes and Daryl promised to call her to next day to ask about their next get together. Carol smiled and waved as Daryl drove away in his truck.


End file.
